


Smolder

by Digitalwave



Category: Smallville
Genre: Art, Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-17
Updated: 2012-03-17
Packaged: 2017-11-02 02:03:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/363791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Digitalwave/pseuds/Digitalwave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone once said that the eyes are the windows to someone's soul.  All I can say is that, if they are, I sure do love the view.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smolder

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Mature subject matter - all participants within are legal and above the age of consent


End file.
